The Silver Wolf Tavern
The Silver Wolf Tavern, also known as just The Tavern by some dragons involved. It received its name for the wolf cloaks that many of the dragons that live there wear, including the leaders. It is a friendly place that offers food, drink, entertainment, or a room for a traveler. There are often brawls that for the most part remain friendly, and there's always a good joke to be told. The Silver Wolf Tavern takes in dragons who need help every now and then and trains them up, offering them a second chance. The Silver Wolf Tavern Link Description This particular lair is easy to hear as the dragons inside tend to be loud. The front of their lair has been turned into a tavern. It is still certainly a cave, though they have put a door on the entrance which always looks new. The door is made of interlocking pieces and depending which part you grab, only certain pieces will open, this is so any dragon of any size will have no trouble entering. Depending arrive, that door may only be a pile of splinters or ash. A sign hangs beside the entrance “The Silver Wolf Tavern” though below it is a crudely written one that just “Or just The Tavern”. There are still rocks and stones outside that line the path leading to the entrance and even reach some areas above the tavern itself. There are certainly things that hide among those rocks. The main area of the cave has been carved out to be large and open. In one corner it seems as though they are continuing to expand to hold more and more patrons. Wooden support beans are placed at various parts but they seem more decrotive. There are wooden beams running along the ceiling attaching to the supports, some dragons grab onto them and move along them. Lanterns hang from the ceiling, lighting the spacious room. They seem to have placed enchanted wood flooring down capable of repairing itself. Of course, some take it as a challenge to try and damage it. There are carved tables of stone and wood scattered around, made for the various sizes of dragons to enjoy, though there seems to be no requirement that they stay at the tables sized for them as smaller dragons stand on the larger tables to tell jokes to the larger ones, and large dragons lay beside smaller tables to partake in some sort of card game. Near the back is a large fireplace surrounded by stools, stands and piles of soft pelts. It seems to be a guest favorite for telling stories. There are tunnels that leave the main room, but they almost seemed guarded by large armored dragons. Against one wall though, is a nicely carved, stone bar with a silver and black nocturne working behind it with a few others, each wearing a wolf cape, probably part of where the name comes from. He’s quick with a smile and above his bar is carved the words: “All who enter here, will not go hungry.” The paths that branch off the main room that are guarded lead to proper lair space for those who live here full time or are there for a visit. They also lead into different storage rooms, food, drinks, armor, weapons, the extra tables, all stored in different rooms. Though they have recently converted one room to a less guarded library due to a resident mage bringing home every book he saw. The room roars with laughter, songs and the occasional fight. Many recount their adventures to water listeners or get into a contest of who slayed the largest wartoad. The History The tavern was formed by two nocturnes, Korj and Dereth after they had joined a clan run by an old guardian by the name of Kreanak. Dereth and Korj soon became the leaders with Dereth being the voice of reason and the one most turn to and look at as the leader while Korj is the one who has the final say. Dereth, once a knight, had decided that he wanted to make a place that was safe for adventurers, a place where anyone who needs help can come and find someone to help them. For this reason he proposed the tavern. Korj went along because there would be food. Their first attempt had been within the Ashfall Waste. This tavern proved hard to get to for some dragons due to the heat. As a result the entire clan packed up and moved to Dragonhome, a better central area in their opinion. Here they located a cave within a cliff side. The pillar can be seen from the tavern itself, so it seemed like a good spot. The entire clan set to work on turning the cave into a tavern. Some went and found rocks to carve tables, others worked on chairs. Most worked on hallowing out the cave and creating tunnels. Eventually the fireplace was added, along with the support beams. Tables and chairs were added along with the bar. Their next task was the door and the sign. The door was the most complicated to make, they needed to make it so that a fae could open it but so could an imperial. It took several dragons working together to come up with the parts that would lock together based one where the door was grabbed or pushed. This way if it was grabbed low in the smallest spot, it would open just for the size of a fae with ease. While if an imperial grabbed it, the entire door would open all at once. This door took several failed attempts before it was done right. Eventually the addition of flooring was added along with ways for nocturnes to hang on the ceiling if they so desired by using wooden beams that ran to the supports. The goal was to make a place comfortable for any dragon. To make sure anyone who came would be fed and safe for as long as they stayed. The tavern is always expanding little by little to meet the needs of patrons, including the introduction of the library by Arcaniss, now run but Archimedes and Avalar. The tavern is named after the cloaks that Dereth and Korj each wear at all times. Wolf cloaks are worn by several who work in the tavern, though not all. Wolf cloaks are treated with respect, with the grey cloaks being seen as honoring the leaders and what they stand for, well mostly what Dereth stands for. Main Members Korj - Female Nocturne The Leader, often referred to as a Tiny Menace behind her back. Korj is small, but certainly strong. She acts like she's the largest dragon in the room, refusing to let her size stop her. She's quick to join or even start a fight, and has a healthy respect for those who put up a fight. She enjoys a friendly brawl, how she ended up a leader is anyone's guess. There is certainly something about her that shows she cares for those under her leadership and she would never leave them in trouble. Dereth - Male Nocturne The other leader of the clan, Dereth can often be found behind the bar working with a few others. He's quick with a joke and a smile to anyone, stranger or not. He can say something good about anyone he meets. He'll listen to any story and often wants to help those who need it, believing in justice and honour above all else. Dereth tries to stop fights from getting out of hand and sometimes he knows he can't. Nightbane - Male Imperial One of the main guards of the Tavern, he's certainly large and strong. Oddly he is always covered in cats, he absolutely adores cats. He can usually be found with his cats guarding the entrance to where dragons sleep, so that no one will disturb someone. He doesn't speak much, it's very rare to hear his voice at all. He'll let others pet his cats if they ask nicely though and will listen to them with an accepting nod. Bucky - Male Imperial One of the other main guards in the Tavern. He's sarcastic and overall can be friendly, he just sometimes gets grumpy because he ends up with the jobs no one else wants. Like escorting a certain green coatl around on trips as needed. He might say something grumpy or seem intimidating but it's just a front, he enjoys himself rather often. Leon - Male Nocturne Leon is a soldier in just the way he holds himself. He seems ready at all times to get involved with trouble. He can always be found near the bar as he looks up to Dereth and is one of his closest friends. Leon would get in the way of any fight that gets too close to Dereth for comfort. Francis - Male Coatl Francis is a ranger who mostly lives to make a name for himself. He enjoys terrible puns, generally terrible jokes and overall a rather nice guy if you can withstand his bad jokes. Kenrie - Female Wildclaw Kenrie is the resident healer of the tavern, who is usually more than a tad annoyed about the fights that go on. She sees to anyone who comes in, no matter what their situation is. She often hits other dragons over the head with her tail if they say something stupid, which they often do. Arcaniss- Male Imperial The resident mage. Arcaniss can always be found with his nose stuffed into a book. He lovse to research different spells and anything else he can think of. He's obsessed with the Arcane. He has trouble talking to others, especially females, often hiding his face in his scarf. He enjoys baking and singing when no one else is around. Thrugzug - Male Coatl Thrugzug is a Thrugzug. There is nothing else that needs to be known, he is just Thrugzug. He likes hugs, puppies and kittens. Thrugzug wants to be friends with everyone. The Contracts The Tavern created contracts for dragons who need help but aren't at the The Tavern to stay. They give the dragons training and some direction then let the dragons stay and decide their fate. During this time a contract is created, this is how much the dragon owes The Tavern, decided based on the training the dragon receives with a quick agreement. Dragons from other lairs can come to The Tavern to pay a contract and invite the dragons to join their home. The Tavern Contracts - Thread